Team Wildfire: Rekindled
by BigBossMan538
Summary: Something has gone wrong in the world of Pokemon. Natural disasters are everywhere and good Pokemon have become rogue criminals. Only one team of Pokemon can do something about this, and its name is Team Wildfire. Can this group of young Pokemon save the world? Also, what is it about one of the members' dreams? Does it mean anything?
1. Chapter 1

Team Wildfire: Rekindled

Chapter One: New Life! New Friends! New Body?!

*Narrator's p.o.v*

Welcome to the world of Pokémon. In this world exists fantastical creatures known as Pokémon. These creatures live almost everywhere from the woods to the sea to your very own backyard! Humans and Pokémon work together to achieve great things and make dreams come true. There are some Pokémon, though, that have come together to form rescue teams in order to assist and defend the helpless. In this story, we will follow the adventures of one human who gets to experience the life of a Pokémon and discover hidden secrets within himself as he meets a new group of friends as they learn what it takes to be a rescue team.

*Squirtle's p.o.v*

''Hey, Squirtle! Wake up! Your friends are here to go register as a rescue team!'' my dad, Blastoise, yelled from somewhere in the house. I opened my sleep-filled eyes and sat up in my straw bed. I then let out a stretch and a loud yawn. ''You up or am I going to have to wake you up?''

''I'm up, dad,'' I hollered getting up. I lumbered out of my bedroom and saw Riolu and Zorua sitting in the living room. ''G'morning, guys.''

''Good morning, Squirtle,'' Zorua said cheerfully. ''Ready to go register?''

''Yeah, yeah, let me just grab some fruit and a drink,'' I yawned walking into the kitchen.

''Well don't take to long!'' Riolu nagged.

''Yes mom,'' I mumbled annoyed. I picked up a huge apple and scarfed it down before taking a few gulps of water out of our water pot. I washed my face and walked back into my room. ''Okay, I'm ready!''

''Okay, let's go!'' Riolu commanded. Riolu and Zorua ran out the door.

''Hey wait!'' I shouted. ''Bye dad! See you later!''

''Have a good day, Squirtle!'' dad called waving. I saw Riolu and Zorua ran into the forest towards Pokémon Square.

''Hey guys! Wait up!'' I pleaded waddling after my friends. ''It's not easy running with a shell!''

''This is training, Squirtle!'' Riolu yelled looking back at me. ''You got to stay in shape for when we go on missions!''

''Hey, I'm fit already!'' I yelled annoyed.

''When was the last time you weighed yourself?'' Riolu taunted.

''Um…three weeks ago,'' I answered sheepishly.

''Well then you better keep up the pace, chubby!'' Riolu mocked. Anger quickly rose inside me.

''I'LL SHOW YOU CHUNKY!'' I roared charging ahead. I quickly caught up with Riolu and Zorua. I then passed by the two Pokémon knocking them to the side. ''HA! HOW'S THAT?!'' Riolu and Zorua wobbled around dizzily. I looked ahead and saw a giant log blocking my path. ''Nothing's gonna stop me!'' I leaped over the blockade and…

*?'s p.o.v*

I felt a pleasant breeze blow over me as I slept peacefully. It was nice but something felt…wrong. Very wrong. I felt grass below me. _W-where am I?_ I thought. _Is this a dream? Or reality? _I could've sworn I heard someone or something in the distance causing me to stir. I began to wake up when…WHAM! I felt a great weight land on my back causing me to yelp in shock and pain.

''Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?'' a voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw a Squirtle looking at me in my face.

''What the-?! A talking Squirtle?!'' I exclaimed. ''How is that possible?!''

''Um…aren't you a Pokémon, too?'' Squirtle asked pointing.

''N-no, I'm not!'' I answered.

''Then what are you?'' another voice asked. I looked above me and saw a Zorua and a Riolu looking over the log I was resting next to.

''I'm a human,'' I replied nervously. Everyone cocked their eyebrows.

''But you look like any run-of-the-mill Growlithe,'' Riolu said skeptically.

''What? No! I'm telling the truth!'' I said defensively. I attempted to stand up but I instead fell onto my back. ''What on Earth?''

''Here, maybe this'll help,'' Squirtle said turning his back to me. I saw my reflection in his shell. Instead of my normal self, I saw a Growlithe. The only thing remaining of my human body was my blue eye color. ''I got my shell polished a few-'' I interrupted Squirtle with my screaming.

''What the heck is going on?! How did I turn into a Growlithe?!'' I shouted panicked.

''Can't you remember anything?'' Zorua asked. I tried remembering any past events but sadly, nothing came to mind.

''No, no I can't,'' I responded sadly. ''My mind is a blank.''

''Nothing? Nothing at all?'' Riolu asked crossing his arms.

''Where you came from? Your family? Your name?'' Squirtle quizzed.

''No, not my home or family, but I remember my name,'' I answered. ''I'm Anthony.''

''Anthony? That's a silly name!'' Zorua laughed as he and the others rolled on the ground laughing and clutching their stomachs.

''Hey! It's a nice name!'' I snapped offended.

''I'm sorry but…hoo, I've never heard of such a name,'' Squirtle said wiping the tears in his eyes. Squirtle tried to get up but had difficulty doing so.

''Here, I'll help you,'' I said moving behind Squirtle and pushing him up with my head.

''Thanks,'' Squirtle said. ''It's sometimes not easy having a shell.''

''I bet,'' I chuckled. Riolu cleared his throat.

''Anyways, my name is-'' Riolu began.

''I'm Squirtle!'' Squirtle butted in knocking Riolu to the side.

''And I'm Zorua,'' Zorua chimed in.

''Couldn't you have let me finish?'' Riolu growled as he got up. ''I'm Riolu, the leader of our rescue team.''

''It's nice to meet you three,'' I smiled. ''And rescue team?''

''A rescue teams helps Pokemon in need,'' Zorua explained. ''Would you like to join us? We were just on our way to town to register.''

''Umm…okay,'' I said timidly. ''I certainly don't know where to go myself.''

''Can he join us, Riolu? Can he?'' Sqirtle asked wrapping his arms around my neck choking me.

''Well okay,'' Riolu said. ''Let's go.'' We then started walking. However due to not being used to using four legs, I stumbled about.

''Need a little help?'' Squirtle asked lifting me up. Squirtle then walked in front of me until we were about five feet away. ''Just use one leg at a time, okay?''

''Alright,'' I replied. I put one leg in front of the other slowly. ''Hey, I think I got the hang of this. This isn't too hard.'' I soon made it over to Squirtle.

''Great job, Anthony!'' Squirtle praised.

''Can we go now?'' Riolu asked impatiently.

''Alright, alright,'' Squirtle said annoyed. We resumed walking.

''What's Riolu's problem?'' I whispered.

''He's always been like this,'' Squirtle whispered back. ''Acting like he has a bug up his butt. I think it was his parents who did this to him. They were really harsh on him and they rubbed off on him.''

''Hey Squirtle, let me see your hand,'' Riolu said holding out his palm as vein pulsed on his head.

''Uh, alright,'' Squirtle said putting his hand on Riolu's palm. Suddenly, there was a flash of light from Riolu's hand and Squirtle was sent back in a massive explosion. Squirtle hit a tree and his head spun.

''Squirtle! Are you okay?'' I asked concerned.

''Look at all the cute little Pidgeys,'' Squirtle said dizzily.

''Don't worry about him,'' Riolu snorted blowing away the smoke emanating from his paw. ''Force Palm isn't that strong a move.'' Riolu then began walking away.

''Riolu!'' Zorua said trying to stop him.

''Wow, he's a jerk,'' I said under my breath.

''Riolu's not all bad, really,'' Zorua said trying to smile. ''He's in actuality a caring friend.'' We lifted Squirtle up and helped him walk as we continued to follow Riolu. Suddenly, we felt an earthquake in the distance.

''Wha-?! What's going on?!'' Squirtle shouted waking up.

''It's an earthquake!'' I shouted. Verious bird Pokemon flew above us frightened. The trees shook filling the air with the rustling of leaves. Soon though, the earthquake stopped.

''Thank Arceus,'' Zorua sighed in relief.

''Yeah, at least no one got hurt,'' Riolu added. ''Let's go.'' We continued on our way unaware of any trouble the earthquake has caused.

*Riolu's p.o.v*

We made our way into town and came to the center of Pokémon Square. There were many shops and stands offering a variety of services from Kangaskhan's Storage to the Keckleon Bros. Shop to Persian's Felicity Bank.

''Welcome to Pokémon Square, Anthony!'' Squirtle said. ''The Pokémon here are nice and friendly folks eager to help fellow rescue teams.''

''Hey Squirtle,'' Lombre said walking up to us. ''Whose your new friend?''

''This is Anthony,'' Squirtle said patting Anthony on the back. ''He's new around here. He's also the newest member to our team.''

''It's nice to meet you, Anthony'' Lombre said in a friendly tone.

''Likewise,'' Anthony smiled.

''Good luck with your rescue team,'' Lombre said walking away.

''We will,'' all of us said simultaneously. We continued on our way to Pelipper's Post Office.

''What is our team name anyways?'' Anthony asked.

''Oh, it's-'' I began looking at the paper. However, there was nothing on the paper. ''Squirtle, why is there nothing in the team name box?'' My anger slowly rose.

''Oops, I forgot to add that,'' Squirtle said dropping sweat. I quickly proceeded to strangle Squirtle and shake him back and forth.

''Guys stop!'' Anthony commanded.

''What? He deserves it!'' I snapped.

''I said STOP!'' Anthony shouted surprising everyone in the area. I put down Squirtle and Squirtle stuck his tongue out at me in anger. ''I have an idea for a name.''

''Well let's hear it,'' I ordered.

''Wildfire, Team Wildfire,'' Anthony stated.

''Wildfire?'' Squirtle said raising an eyebrow. ''What about Tidal Storm?''

''Or Nightfall?'' Zorua suggested.

''Iron Fist or bust,'' I said stubbornly crossing my arms.

''Well, looks like it's a stalemate,'' Anthony said dropping sweat.

''I think Wildfire is the perfect name for you boys,'' a voice said. We looked and saw Kangaskhan walking up to us. Her massive feet caused the ground to shake slightly.

''Yeah, it's an awesome name!'' Kangaskhan's daughter added.

''You really think so?'' I asked.

''Mm-hm,'' Kangaskhan added smiling. ''And besides, your newest member has the right to come up with the team name, no?''

''I guess so,'' I said rubbing the back of my head. ''Wildfire it is.''

''That's good,'' Kangaskhan said approvingly. ''Good luck with the rescue missions.'' Kangaskhan then walked away.

''Bye!'' Kangaskhan's daughter waved.

''Thanks, Riolu,'' Anthony smiled.

''Oh, uh, sure,'' I said nervously. I wrote down Anthony's name and the team name on the submission sheet and we resumed walking. I slid the paperwork into the mail slot near the post office and we walked back to town.

''Hey Riolu, we gotta show Anthony the team base!'' Squirtle said eagerly.

''I know, Squirtle,'' I said. ''We're going to do that right no-'' Suddenly, a Butterfree came fluttering into the Sqaure panicked.

''HELP ME! HELP ME AND MY POOR BABY!'' Butterfree screamed as tears streamed down her face like a salty waterfall.

''What's wrong with your baby, Miss Butterfree?'' Blastoise asked trying to calm Butterfree down.

''M-my baby fell down a fissure in the ground in the Tiny Woods! The ground just suddenly opened up!'' Butterfree said calming down but still frightened.

''Don't worry, Miss,'' Blastoise reassured. ''We'll get your baby out safely.'' I then ran up to the two Pokémon.

''We'll save your baby, ma'am!'' I volunteered.

''You will? Oh, thank you!'' Butterfree said gratefully.

''C'mon guys! Let's go!'' I commanded.

''R-right!'' the others said. We then ran for the Tiny Woods.

''Good luck, boys!'' Blastoise hollered almost out of earshot.

So there's my first chapter of my remake of Let's Go Team Wildfire. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review with what you liked and what I can improve on. Also, check out my collab with SunnySummer77, Team Wildfire: Darkrai's Revenge. And don't forget to follow me on YouTube, Facebook, and Twitter (links on my profile)! Catch you later guys! BigBossMan out!


	2. Chapter 2

Team Wildfire: Rekindled

Chapter Two: Into the Tiny Woods

*Anthony's p.o.v*

After entering the forest south of town, we stumbled across a large fissure in the ground. ''Whoa,'' I said looking down the fissure. Inside was a miniature forest. ''W-we gotta go in HERE?''

''Yes, we have to rescue Caterpie no matter what,'' Riolu said coming up to the edge of the fissure. Riolu then leaped from ledge to ledge and landed on the ground inside the fissure. ''Well c'mon! Let's go!'' Squirtle climbed down the side of the cliff face and Zorua leapt from each ledge like Riolu did. I gulped and bit my lip nervously. I looked down and saw that the others were already down on the ground. ''Hurry up, Anthony!'' I took a deep breath and jumped onto a ledge. I then leapt to another one.

''That's it, Anthony! You're almost there!'' Squirtle encouraged. I smiled a small smile and took one more leap towards the ground. I landed on the ground with little difficulty.

''Glad that's over,'' I sighed.

''Took you long enough,'' Riolu grumbled crossing his arms. I felt bad for taking a long time to suck up my courage. I remember that I was afraid of heights ever since I was a little kid. Strange that that's the only other thing that I can remember so far other than my name and that I'm a human. Maybe my memory is slowly but surely coming back to me? ''Let's move.'' We began exploring the underground forest.

''Hopefully Caterpie is okay,'' Zorua said concerned.

''Yeah, and here I thought that the natural disasters stopped,'' Squirtle said sadly.

''Wait, you mean there have been other disasters lately?'' I asked intrigued.

''Yep, earthquakes, tsunamis, you name it,'' Riolu said not looking back at us. ''It's also caused many good Pokémon to turn into savages!'' Suddenly, my ears picked up noise coming from the bushes. A Ratata came bursting out of the bushes towards us. Its eyes were harsh and angry as it scurried towards us. It leapt towards Riolu jaw agape.

''Look out!'' I shouted pushing Riolu out of the way and accepting Ratata's Bite attack. I screamed in agony as the Ratata's teeth sunk into my shoulder. Squirtle grabbed Ratata by the tail and threw him off of me. I groaned and bit my lip in order to stop myself from screaming anymore from the pain. Ratata scampered towards Squirtle still enraged. Squirtle doused it with Water Gun knocking it out.

''Squirtle, Anthony's bite is real bad!'' Zorua said panicked. Squirtle looked at my wound and winced. I saw that blood was pouring out of my wound and was soaking my fur.

''Don't worry, buddy, I got some bandages in the explorer's kit,'' Squirtle said rummaging through the kit. He pulled out some blue substance in a jar and some leaves. Squirtle opened the jar and applied the blue substance. The substance stung on contact but I fought the instinct to yell. ''This is mashed Oran Berry, it heals wounds in about two days.'' Squirtle then put one the leaves which stuck to the mashed berry. I instantly started to feel relief.

''Ah, that's much better,'' I said relieved. ''Thanks, Squirtle.''

''No problem,'' Squirtle smiled. ''That's what friends are for, right?'' I chuckled at the comment. ''You should be grateful, Riolu. Anthony saved you from serious injury.'' Riolu stared at us blankly.

''I can take care of myself,'' Riolu spat ungratefully before walking away from us. We just sneered at Riolu as he marched off to parts unknown.

''Let's just keep going,'' Squirtle said walking. Zorua and I followed him. I did have some difficulty walking with this wound, but I was able to manage a good pace to keep up with the others.

*Zorua's p.o.v*

We wandered the forest for what seemed like hours searching for the lost Caterpie. Anthony's nose was sniffing the air. ''Wow, my nose is picking up so many smells,'' Anthony said taken back by his newfound ability. ''I guess since I'm a Growlithe now, I can smell things much better than when I was a human.''

''You get used to it,'' I chuckled.

''Well, I hope that maybe I can smell out Caterpie or any dangers,'' Anthony said. Anthony resumed smelling the air. He then winced in disgust.

''What? What do you smell?'' Riolu asked somewhat impatiently.

''You don't want to know,'' Anthony said repulsed. I also picked up on the putrid smell.

''Yeah, you really don't,'' I added.

''Well stop wasting time, we need to find Caterpie before it gets dark,'' Riolu said agitated. We then resumed walking. After awhile, my right ear started to twitch.

''Hey, I hear something!'' I said alert. Everyone turned their attention towards me.

''What are you doing in our territory, huh?!'' a malicious voice demanded.

''Please help me, I lost my momma,'' a small, innocent voice pleaded.

''How about we rough you up and teach you a lesson instead, you little runt?'' another voice suggested. I could then hear some approving voices to the one voice's suggestion.

''No! No please! Someone help me!'' the innocent voice yelled.

''That must be Caterpie! He's in trouble!'' I said worried.

''Where's the voice coming from?'' Riolu asked.

''That way!'' I said pointing straight down the path.

''Well, let's go then!'' Squirtle said determined. We ran down the path getting closer and closer to Caterpie's voice. In a few minutes, we saw a cowering Caterpie and a group of Wurmple who cornered him.

''HEY!'' Riolu shouted. ''Leave Caterpie alone!''

''More intruders?!'' the largest Wurmple said. ''Looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson as well!'' Wurmple then lunged at us with his horn pointed towards us. We dodged out of the way. Squirtle immediately pelted a Wurmple with Water Gun and I slashed at another Wurmple with Fury Swipes. Riolu dodged a Wurmple's head thrusts hoping to inject Riolu with poison. I glanced over at Anthony who was running away from the largest Wurmple fearfully.

''Anthony, fight back!'' Riolu commanded.

''But this is really dangerous!'' Anthony said panicked.

''Get over here, you coward!'' Wurmple yelled annoyed at Anthony's cowardice. Anthony tripped over his feet and face-planted into the dirt. Anthony tried to get up but Wurmple tied him down with String Shot.

''Now I got you right where I want you!'' Wurmple boasted. Wurmple then sank his horn into Anthony's flesh causing him to howl in pain.

''Anthony!'' Riolu, Squirtle and I shouted. However, the rest of the Wurmple wrapped us up with String Shot.

''Anthony, you gotta fight back!'' I pleaded.

''I c-can't, guys,'' Anthony said weakly. ''M-my body feels w-weak.''

''Well, that's what poison does to ya,'' Wurmple snorted. ''Now, sit there while we finish off your friends!'' The Wurmple scurried towards us and signaled for everyone to ready their Poison Sting attack. The Wurmple charged at us and we braced ourselves for the attack.

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' Anthony shouted breathing Ember at the Wurmple knocking out all of the smaller Wurmple leaving the largest Wurmple to shiver in fear. Anthony ripped the string and slumped towards us. ''Get out of…my sight…NOW!''

''Y-you got it!'' Wurmple scampered into the brush.

''Hey, you did it, Anthony!'' Squirtle said proudly.

''Way to go!'' I chimed in.

''Yeah, not bad,'' Riolu said trying to hide his impressed attitude.

''Th-thanks…guuuuuys…'' Anthony said before fainting and startling us.

''Anthony!'' We exclaimed.

*Anthony's p.o.v (Thirty minutes later)*

''Hey…Anthony! Wake up!'' Squirtle's voice said. I woke up to find myself surrounded by my teammates, Caterpie and his mother, and Blastoise.

''You're awake!'' Caterpie said relieved.

''Thank Arceus!'' Blastoise added.

''Wh-what happened?'' I asked slowly getting over my grogginess.

''You fainted from poison,'' Riolu explained. ''We needed a Reviver Seed to wake you up.''

''AND you saved Caterpie and your teammates from that Wurmple gang,'' Blastoise smiled.

''That's right, you mustered up the courage to save us!'' Squirtle chimed.

''You're my hero!'' Caterpie said as his eyes sparkled.

''Thank you so much,'' Butterfree said fluttering up to me. She then pecked me on the cheek. A Butterfree's kiss tickled but wasn't wet like a human's kiss.

''No problem, Miss,'' I said bashfully. ''I just felt a fire brew inside of me and unleashed it on that Wurmple gang.'' Butterfree giggled in response.

''Anyways, I suppose I should reward you with something nice,'' Butterfree said turning towards Riolu.

''No ma'am, you don't have to do that!'' Riolu said waving his hands.

''It's alright, I insist,'' Butterfree pushed. She pulled out a small bag and handed it to Riolu. Riolu opened it up revealing an Oran, Pecha and Rawst berry. ''I don't have much money and can only afford to give you these berries.''

''It's fine, ma'am, the safety of your baby is reward enough for us,'' Riolu smiled.

''Aw, you're so sweet,'' Butterfree giggled before pecking Riolu on the cheek. Riolu blushed in response causing Squirtle and Zorua to snicker.

''What's so funny?!'' Riolu snapped embarrassedly. The others laughed at the situation.

''You're so cool!'' Caterpie said in awe of us. ''I want to be on a rescue team one day and be cool just like you!''

''That's a great goal to pursue,'' Riolu said kneeling down to Caterpie's level.

''We hope your dream comes true,'' Squirtle added. Caterpie continued to stare in adoration of us. _This kid's as cute as a button, _I thought.

''Well, it's time for us to leave, boys,'' Butterfree said. ''Come now, Caterpie.''

''Bye!'' Caterpie yelled before crawling after his mother. The two Bug Pokémon disappeared into the forest.

''I'm really proud of you boys,'' Blastoise said. ''You completed your first rescue mission and you did it well! Keep up the good work now.''

''Thanks, dad!'' Squirtle cheered. ''I'll be back home in a bit. I just want to show Anthony something.''

''Take your time, son,'' Blastoise chuckled before walking into the forest.

''See that house, Anthony?'' Squirtle said pointing to a brick house. ''That's our base!'' The house had a low brick fence surrounding the house and a dirt lawn was inside the fence.

''Hey, that's a nice base!'' I said in awe. I felt my tail wagging frantically. Maybe it was my Pokémon instincts? I ran inside and saw a stone floor with a small stump table and some stump chairs. A bowl of apples were on the table and seemed to glisten in the sunlight. A straw bed was in front of a large window. A pot of water sat nearby. ''This is so cool!''

''I'm glad you like it,'' Squirtle said proudly. ''This house has been here for ages! We figured that you don't have anywhere to stay and so we thought you'd like to live here.''

''Really? Oh, thank you!'' I said happily. ''This looks like a cozy place to sleep.''

''Good, then we should get going,'' Zorua said. ''It's getting late.''

''Yeah, I am feeling tired,'' I yawned. ''Good night, guys.''

''Good night, Anthony,'' Squirtle said waving. He and the others left the room and disappeared. _What a strange day, _I thought. _I get turned into a Growlithe and join a Pokémon rescue team! Maybe this is just a dream? I still can't remember anything about my life other than I'm a human. Maybe some sleep will make things clear. _I circled in my bed and lied down to go to sleep. 


End file.
